1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that visually displays data. Examples of the display device include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, an organic light-emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, and a cathode ray display.
The display device includes a lot of wirings not only in a display area in which an image is displayed but also in a non-display area in which no image is displayed. The wirings are important elements that deliver a switching signal, an image signal, etc. from a driver located on the non-display area to pixels disposed on the display area.
As a display device becomes more highly integrated, a gap between wirings included in the display device is reduced. For example, in a display device having a narrow bezel, gaps between a plurality of wirings located in a non-display area is very small. In this state, if electrostatic discharge (ESD) occurs in a region in which a plurality of wirings are concentrated, the wirings may be damaged. For example, the wirings may snap or short-circuit. This directly adversely affects the display quality of the display device.